


SASS SQUAD

by orphan_account



Series: Sassy Squad Shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10:34 I Love Tubbs <br/>YALL ARE NOT EVEN TRYING TO AGREE WITH ME ANYMORE</p>
<p>10:34 Tsukishima Kei<br/>Your username is "I Love Tubbs" what would you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SASS SQUAD

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 in the morning Idk what this is but enjoy

[I love Tubbs created the group: SASS SQUAD!]

[I Love Tubbs added Tsukishima Kei, Please don't and The Best Ace]

10:21 I Love Tubbs   
Heyyyyyyyyy whatsup 

10:21 Tsukishima Kei   
No

[Tsukishima Kei left the group]

10:21 Please don't   
No

[Please don't left the group]

10:22 The Best Ace   
No?

[The Best Ace left the group]

[I Love Tubbs added Tsukishima Kei, Please don't and The Best Ace]

10:22 I Love Tubbs   
Guys c'mon don't go gimme a chance

10:23 Tsukishima Kei   
Don't want to. What even is this group?

10:23 I Love Tubbs   
A group 4 y'all sassy bros out there. I wanted ken in it as well, but he was going punch me if I added him. 

10:23 Please don't   
I would too 

10:23 Tsukishima Kei   
Me as well.

10:23 The Best Ace   
Definitely. What am I doing in this group? Who even are you?

10:24 I Love Tubbs   
I'm Tubbs. 

10:24 Please don't   
He's Kuroo from Nekoma, I'm Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani  
And you're Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai right?

10:24 The Best Ace   
Correct.

10:24 The Best Ace   
How did Kuroo even get my number? 

10:25 I Love Tubbs   
I have connections ;)

10:25 Tsukishima Kei   
The only connection you have is the connection to hell.

10:25 I Love Tubbs   
TSUKKI NO

10:25 Please don't   
Well this is going to be a blast

10:25 The Best Ace   
I'm still very confused. 

10:25 Please don't   
Welcome to my world, I have to deal with both Kuroo and Bokuto 

10:26 Tsukishima Kei  
I'm regretting meeting you, Kuroo. 

10:26 Kuroo Tetsurou   
MY HEART CAN'T TAKE IT

10:26 Tsukishima Kei   
Well my sanity can't take being here either, but here we are. 

10:26 I Love Tubbs   
TSUKKIIII

10:26 Please don't   
You're good at delivering burns, Kei

10:26 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh well I try

10:27 The Best Ace   
Is there anything I missed? Why am I even considered sassy?

10:27 I Love Tubbs   
Idk y not

10:27 Please don't   
There it is. Some bad grammar in its natural habitat, swarming around the trash called Kuroo Tetsurou

10:27 I Love Tubbs   
OHHH MY GOD GUYS STOP

10:27 Tsukishima Kei   
Nice one 

10:28 Please don't   
You're welcome 

10:28 The Best Ace   
Can't we just choose a topic and stick with it? 

10:29 I Love Tubbs   
Ok as the chat owner I think we should talk about our new pokemon starter in sun and moon.

10:29 Tsukishima Kei   
I'm Team Rowlet. 

10:29 Please don't   
Me too. 

10:29 The Best Ace  
Team Popplio

10:29 I Love Tubbs   
GUYS NO OBVS U SHOULD PICK LITTEN

10:30 Tsukishima Kei   
No. Rowlet is nice. 

10:30 Please don't   
Agreed

10:31 The Best Ace   
Popplio is better. 

10:31 I Love Tubbs   
STOP WITH DISAGREEING

10:31 Tsukishima Kei   
Stop with having bad opinions, maybe we will stop disagreeing. 

10:31 The Best Ace   
Popplio is my underrated angel.

10:32 I Love Tubbs   
OH MY GOD STOP TSUKKI

10:32 Tsukishima Kei   
Ew, Popplio he reminds me of Oikawa and I'd rather not be reminded of Oikawa ever. 

10:32 The Best Ace   
Well thanks for ruining my favorite starter. 

10:32 The Best Ace   
There goes my love.

10:33 Please don't   
"My underrated angel"

10:33 The Best Ace   
Stop. No. It's enough. 

10:33 The Best Ace   
Team Rowlet it is then. 

10:33 Please don't   
Hey nice

10:33 Tsukishima Kei   
Good choice

10:34 I Love Tubbs   
YALL ARE NOT EVEN TRYING TO AGREE WITH ME ANYMORE

10:34 Tsukishima Kei  
Your username is "I Love Tubbs" what would you expect?

10:34 Please don't   
Doomed to fail from the start

10:34 The Best Ace   
Wow he's getting slaughtered.

10:34 Tsukishima Kei   
And he's not responding anymore.

10:35 Please don't   
Nice

10:35 The Best Ace   
Finally some peace I guess? 

10:35 Tsukishima Kei   
I love myself some peace and quiet. 

10:35 Please don't   
Me too, it's rare being alone, without Kuroo or Bokuto that is

10:35 Please don't   
So loud

10:36 The Best Ace   
Same with Shittykawa over here.

10:36 Tsukishima Kei   
Same with Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka. They are the loud squad. 

10:36 Tsukishima Kei   
It's the worst when Hinata and Kageyama are going through a breakup again. 

10:36 Tsukishima Kei   
Which is always a misunderstanding that is already forgiven in a few minutes.

10:36 Tsukishima Kei   
So many unnecessary screaming though. 

10:36 Please don't   
Rip

10:36 The Best Ace   
Rip indeed.

10:36 The Best Ace   
Wait they're together? I thought they were just friends?

10:37 Tsukishima Kei   
Turns out not. It's very unstable yet, but it's there. 

10:37 Tsukishima Kei   
Sadly enough. 

10:37 Please don't   
I'm so sorry for having to deal with Karasuno

10:37 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh well we all face horrible people. 

10:38 The Best Ace   
Kyoutani and Yahaba are horrible. They're so in love but both deny the feelings I'm just cringing every time. 

10:38 Please don't  
Oh god

10:38 The Best Ace   
However, nothing is as bad as Oikawa.  
   
10:38 Tsukishima Kei   
Just the thought of having Oikawa as friend makes me cry.

10:38 Tsukishima Kei   
I'm glad I'm not wearing contacts because I'm sure they both would be gone by now. 

10:39 The Best Ace   
Thanks for the pity. I need it. 

10:39 I Love Tubbs   
Eyyyyyyyy I'm back

10:39 Tsukishima Kei   
Fucking hell.

10:39 Please don't   
There goes the fragile peace

10:39 I Love Tubbs   
And I brought a guest

10:40 The Best Ace   
Oh is it someone I know?

10:40 Please don't   
Maybe it's Kenma. 

10:40 Tsukishima Kei   
Maybe it's Kuroo's broken life. 

10:40 I Love Tubbs   
Aw y'all are rude

10:40 Tsukishima Kei   
Just say who it is

10:41 Please don't   
I'm leaving if its Bokuto. He's not even sassy. 

10:41 I Love Tubbs  
Wait ill add him already 

10:41 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh god

[I Love Tubbs added Aliensss]

10:41 Aliensss  
Hey Iwa-chan!!! 

10:42 The Best Ace   
It was nice staying here.

10:42 The Best Ace   
But no more. 

[The Best Ace left the group]

10:43 Tsukishima Kei   
Farewell all of you.

[Tsukishima Kei left the group]

10:44 Aliensss   
Man I'm so good they can't stand my presence ^.^

10:44 Please don't   
Keep telling yourself that. I like having a laugh


	2. OIKAWA GET HIM AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:04 Please don't   
> Why the fuck you lying
> 
> 11:04 The Best Ace  
> Why you always lying
> 
> 11:04 Aliensss   
> Ohhhhhh my god
> 
> 11:04 Tsukishima Kei   
> STOP FUCKING LYING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck do you guys like this though

10:55 I Love Tubbs:  
Guys stop leaving already 

[I Love Tubbs added Tsukishima Kei and The Best Ace]

10:55 Please don't   
This is not stopping them from leaving again though

10:55 The Best Ace  
Do you really think adding Shittykawa is a good thing? 

10:55 Tsukishima Kei   
Why should I stay? 

10:55 Aliensss   
Iwa-chan you're so rude but I know you love me <3

10:55 The Best Ace   
No bye.

10:55 Please don't   
Aw love at its finest 

10:55 Please don't   
Oh fuck no Gtg Bokuto is being a bitch again

10:55 Aliensss   
^ aw love at its finest Akaashi-chan

10:55 Please don't   
This is why no one likes you bye

10:55 I Love Tubbs   
Guys I'm sure we can all get along eventually 

10:55 Tsukishima Kei   
HAHAHA 

10:55 Aliensss   
Oh like btw can I add a friend of mine then? He's sassy too, you'll probably like him. 

10:55 I Love Tubbs   
Eyyyy go ahead

[Aliensss added Hiss Hiss Bitches]

10:56 I Love Tubbs   
Oh hell No is that who I think it is 

10:56 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Well well if it isn't the captain with the horrible hair

10:56 I Love Tubbs   
OIKAWA GET HIM AWAY

10:56 Aliensss   
Oh do you guys know each other? 

10:56 I Love Tubbs   
UNFORTUNATELY YES

10:57 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
It's a small world after all~

10:57 I Love Tubbs   
U SHUT UP

10:57 I Love Tubbs   
FUCK NOW I CAN'T STOP HUMMING THE SONG

10:57 Aliensss   
Kuroo-chan you oughta be somewhat nicer to my friend *^*

10:57 I Love Tubbs  
FUCK YOUR FRIEND

10:58 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'm flattered, but no I'd rather not

10:58 I Love Tubbs   
OHHHHHH MY GOD STOP

10:58 I Love Tubbs   
I HATE Y'ALL 

10:58 Tsukishima Kei   
Guys please quiet the fuck down. 

10:58 I Love Tubbs   
TSUKKI PROTECT ME

10:58 Tsukishima Kei   
No. 

10:59 I Love Tubbs   
IS THERE RLLY NO ONE IN THIS CHAT WHO LIKES ME

10:59 Aliensss   
Apparently not 

10:59 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
So sad amirite

10:59 I Love Tubbs   
THE ONLY THING HERE THAT IS SAD IS YOUR LACK OF EYES BITCH

11:00 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
At least my hair doesn't look like a collection of road kill. 

11:00 Aliensss   
Oh snap Daishou-chan handing out burns like he's Oprah.

11:00 I Love Tubbs   
DO U WANNA GO? I'LL KICK UR ASS. NO ILL KICK YOUR ENTIRE LIFE WATCH ME YOU PIECE OF TRASH 

11:00 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
K. 

11:00 Tsukishima Kei   
What did I say about being quiet?

11:01 The Best Ace   
I don't even want to be involved in this anymore. 

11:01 Aliensss   
IWA-CHAN HEYYYY 

11:01 The Best Ace   
Every fucking time. 

11:01 Please don't  
I'm back as well I left Bokuto to die but who cares we can find a new ace

11:01 Aliensss   
EYYY SQUAD COMPLETE

11:01 I Love Tubbs   
I'll never be in one squad with that bitch who shall not be named.

11:01 Aliensss   
LOL he's Voldemort

11:01 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'll never be in one squad with Roadkill Hair as well

11:02 I Love Tubbs   
BITCH LOOK AT YOUR OWN HAIR

11:02 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Excuse you my hair is great and roadkill free.

11:02 I Love Tubbs   
Haha yes sure that's why your girl broke up with you right

11:02 Tsukishima Kei   
I'm not sure if mentioning breakups in a fight is the best thing to do now 

11:02 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Bitch HOW DARE YOU 

11:02 The Best Ace   
It wasn't. 

11:02 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS NOW BYE

11:02 Aliensss   
Oh no Daishou 

11:02 I Love Tubbs   
Heh

11:03 Tsukishima Kei   
I'm impressed by your lack of sensitivity once more.

11:03 Please don't   
Kuroo why. 

11:03 I Love Tubbs   
More like Kuroo why not

11:03 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh my god you suck so bad just why?

11:04 I Love Tubbs   
I can show you my sucking skills ;)

[Tsukishima Kei left the group]

11:04 Please don't   
Damn Kuroo back with the sexual harassment

11:04 I Love Tubbs   
Tsukki come back

[I Love Tubbs added Tsukishima Kei to the group]

11:04 The Best Ace   
Wait does that mean this is not the first time? 

11:04 I Love Tubbs   
Oh I can't tell you about my first time I'm sure Tsukki wants to keep that a secret

11:04 Please don't   
Why the fuck you lying

11:04 The Best Ace  
Why you always lying

11:04 Aliensss   
Ohhhhhh my god

11:04 Tsukishima Kei   
STOP FUCKING LYING

11:05 I Love Tubbs   
Heh never


	3. IT'S ON YOU SNAKE ASS BITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15:32 I Love Tubbs   
> I'll let u know that I have a killer bod under those clothes 
> 
> 15:32 Tsukishima Kei   
> I'll let you know that I have zero fucks to give. 
> 
> 15:33 I Love Tubbs  
> Damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS OVER 100 KUDOS OMG

15:32 I Love Tubbs   
Ok so like how do u respond to a girl confessing to you?

15:32 I Love Tubbs   
Pls I need help 

15:32 Tsukishima Kei   
Ew who is it?

15:32 I Love Tubbs  
Ohohohoho u jealous?

15:32 Tsukishima Kei   
No I'm just concerned for their mental health. 

15:32 I Love Tubbs   
I'll let u know that I have a killer bod under those clothes 

15:32 Tsukishima Kei   
I'll let you know that I have zero fucks to give. 

15:33 I Love Tubbs   
Damn

15:33 I Love Tubbs   
You don't know her btw 

15:33 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh ok then. So are you in love with her?

15:33 I Love Tubbs   
Yeah

15:33 Tsukishima Kei   
Ok just tell her then?

15:33 Aliensss   
Omg Kuroo-chan

15:34 I Love Tubbs   
What?

15:34 Aliensss   
I have lots of experience in love come to me

15:34 I Love Tubbs   
But what do I gain? 

15:35 Aliensss   
Love advice of Cupid himself, more tips, 24/7 services for free and most important: my matchmaking abilities!

15:37 Tsukishima Kei   
Wow a true money's worth, what a bargain. 

\---------------------------------------  
[Private chat between I Love Tubbs and Aliensss]

15:36 I Love Tubbs   
Ok here I am

15:36 Aliensss   
•.•

15:36 Aliensss   
Btw you're in love with Kei-chan right? 

15:36 I Love Tubbs   
WAIT WHAT IS IT THAT OBVIOUS

15:36 Aliensss   
To me, yes

15:36 I Love Tubbs   
How so 

15:37 Aliensss   
You use the nickname, you are the only one to tease him like that, it's just there. 

15:37 I Love Tubbs   
Fuck pls don't pull any crap 

15:37 Aliensss   
Kehehehehe >:)

15:37 I Love Tubbs   
OIKAWA

\---------------------------------------  
[Private chat between Tsukishima Kei and Aliensss]

15:38 Aliensss   
Heyyy Tsukki ^.^

15:38 Tsukishima Kei   
Do not call me that. 

15:39 Aliensss   
Aw you're no fun

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
Why are you here?

15:39 Aliensss   
Are you in love with Kuroo-chan? 

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
No I am not just stop ew. 

15:39 Aliensss  
You are, right?

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
Okay what part of no didn't you not understand? 

15:39 Aliensss   
Yes you definitely are aw that's so sweet Tsukki 

15:39 Tsukishima Kei   
No im blocking you.

15:39 Aliensss   
Well that will be a first. 

[Tsukishima blocked Aliensss]

\---------------------------------------  
[Private chat between I Love Tubbs and Aliensss]

15:40 I Love Tubbs   
"You use the nickname, you are the only one to tease him like that, it's just there. "

15:40 I Love Tubbs   
That is so fk hypocrite tho

15:41 Aliensss   
What do you mean Kuroo-chan? 

15:41 I Love Tubbs   
You and Iwaizumi perhaps??

15:41 Aliensss   
Omg Kuroo-chan no

15:41 I Love Tubbs   
I'm right tho 

15:41 I Love Tubbs   
:)

15:42 Aliensss   
Kuroo-chan pls no

15:42 I Love Tubbs   
"Kehehehehe >:)"

15:42 Aliensss   
KUROO

15:42 I Love Tubbs  
Do we have a deal then? I don't tell Iwaizumi, you don't tell Tsukki? 

15:42 Aliensss   
Ok Jesus you win you have the deal.

15:43 I Love Tubbs   
Ohohohoho no need to call me Jesus.  
   
\---------------------------------------  
[Private chat between I Love Tubbs and Please don't]

15:45 Please don't   
So how are you going to solve this thing? 

15:45 I Love Tubbs   
What thing? 

15:45 Please don't   
The "I lied about a girl to get Tsukishima jealous" thing.

15:46 I Love Tubbs   
Fucking hell how does everyone know? 

15:46 Please don't   
Everyone?

15:46 I Love Tubbs   
Oikawa somehow figured out as well. But I have his crush on Iwaizumi to fight him.

15:46 Please don't   
Delightful.

15:46 I Love Tubbs   
Oh and I got this Akaashi watch me

\---------------------------------------  
[Sass Squad]

15:47 I Love Tubbs   
Ok nvm

15:47 Tsukishima Kei   
What now? 

15:47 I Love Tubbs   
She broke up w me bc she had to ask me out for a dare and she was pitying me now

15:47 Tsukishima Kei   
Wow what a beautiful romance. 

15:47 I Love Tubbs   
Am I rlly that unattractive

15:48 Tsukishima Kei   
Apparently, yes. 

\---------------------------------------  
[Private chat between I Love Tubbs and Please don't]

15:48 I Love Tubbs   
OH MY GOD I FIXED IT LIKE A PRO IT WAS JUST ME AND TSUKKI

15:48 I Love Tubbs   
HE SAID APPARENTLY

15:48 Please don't   
Yeah, because apparently is a word in the human language

15:49 I Love Tubbs   
YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND

15:49 I Love Tubbs   
APPARENTLY MEANS THAT HE DOESN'T THINK IM UNATTRACTIVE

15:49 I Love Tubbs   
HE WOULD'VE SAID YES IF HE DID THINK SO. 

15:50 Please don't   
What a bliss but you can stop now

\---------------------------------------  
[Sass Squad]

15:48 I Love Tubbs   
Aw rude Tsukki I'm a beautiful god

15:49 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
AHAHA GET REJECTED BITCH

15:49 I Love Tubbs   
WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SO TAKE THAT

15:49 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
SHUT THE HELL UP

15:49 I Love Tubbs   
NO

15:50 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
IM NOT PLAYING THESE GAMES

15:50 I Love Tubbs   
"Seen 15:50"

15:50 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
YOU ARE DEAD NEXT TIME I SEE YOU

15:50 I Love Tubbs   
Well your sense of fashion has been dead a whole lot longer.

15:50 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
YOU WANNA GO

15:50 The Best Ace   
Guys please don't do this.

15:51 Aliensss   
IWA-CHAN

15:51 The Best Ace   
You please drown yourself.

15:51 I Love Tubbs   
IT'S ON YOU SNAKE ASS BITCH

15:51 Aliensss   
IWA-CHAN THAT'S THE RUDEST I'VE EVER HEARD

15:51 The Best Ace   
Your entire existence is the rudest thing I've ever heard.

15:51 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
COME AT ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

15:51 Tsukishima Kei   
Guys no

15:51 Aliensss   
IWA-CHAAAAN BE NICE FOR ONE TIME

15:51 I Love Tubbs   
TSUKKI SUPPORT ME

15:52 Tsukishima Kei   
No.

15:52 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Yeah you're supporting me then

15:52 Tsukishima Kei   
No.

15:52 The Best Ace   
Oikawa, no. 

15:52 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Ok FUCK YOU THEN UGH

15:52 I Love Tubbs   
YOU DID NOT

15:52 Tsukishima Kei   
I'd rather not fuck you ew.

15:52 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'LL FUCKING FIGHT YOU BOTH

15:52 Tsukishima Kei   
Enlighten us then. 

15:52 I Love Tubbs   
NICE KILL

15:53 Please don't   
Guys just why. 

15:53 Please don't   
Why.


	4. I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18:46 Tsukishima Kei   
> Well you said you were a volleyball expert as well. 
> 
> 18:46 Aliensss   
> NO
> 
> 18:46 Tsukishima Kei   
> And we all know what happened to that story. 
> 
> 18:46 The Best Ace   
> YOU DID NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *romance intensifying*

18:43 Please don't  
Anyone online?

18:43 Aliensss   
Eyyyy Akaashi-chan 

18:43 Please don't   
Hello Oikawa

18:43 Aliensss   
What up?

18:44 Please don't   
Nothing really

18:44 Please don't   
But

18:44 Aliensss  
Oh :) ?

18:44 Please don't   
Bokuto-san has been acting a bit strange

18:44 Aliensss   
Strange how? 

18:44 Please don't   
Quieter, actually thinks before he speaks, looking in the mirror and paying attention to his hygiene??

18:44 Aliensss   
Damn he's got it bad

18:44 Please don't   
Got what exactly? 

18:44 Aliensss   
Do you really want to know?

18:45 Please don't   
Are you implying that he loves someone? 

18:45 Aliensss   
Yes, and have you worked out who that someone is? 

18:45 Please don't   
Not really

18:45 Aliensss   
-_-

18:45 Please don't   
I'm not dumb, I see what you're hinting at, I just can't confirm if its actually the truth, therefore I have no answer to who he really loves. 

18:45 Aliensss   
Nice try Akaashi-chan

18:45 Aliensss   
But I am a romance expert so therefore you should trust me and just go along ^.^

18:46 Tsukishima Kei   
Well you said you were a volleyball expert as well. 

18:46 Aliensss   
NO

18:46 Tsukishima Kei   
And we all know what happened to that story. 

18:46 The Best Ace   
YOU DID NOT

18:46 Tsukishima Kei  
I did. 

18:46 Aliensss   
IWA SUPPORT ME

18:46 The Best Ace   
I GOT YOU ON THIS ONE HOW DARE YOU TSUKISHIMA

18:47 Tsukishima Kei   
I tell only the truth. If you have trouble acknowledging it its your problem and not mine. 

18:47 Please don't   
Guys not this again

18:47 Aliensss   
Oh right we gotta help Akaashi-chan! 

18:47 Please don't   
Thanks but idk if I'm up for that

18:47 Aliensss   
You are. So you love Bokuto?

18:47 Please don't   
…  
18:47 Please don't   
Yes? 

18:47 Aliensss   
Nononono

18:47 Aliensss  
No "yes?" allowed, it's a yes or a no

18:47 Please don't   
Ok then" yes" you happy now

18:47 Aliensss   
Great we can make this work!

18:48 Please don't   
How

18:48 Aliensss  
Find a way to be alone with him, preferably a nice place (not some school toilets or things like that) and just carefully ask him if he's in love with someone. SOMEONE, DO NOT ASK IMMEDIATELY IF ITS YOU!!!  
From there you can handle it. 

18:48 Please don't   
I'm not sure if I can

18:48 Aliensss   
JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS AKAASHI-CHAN!!!!

18:48 Please don't   
Ok fuck it I'm taking him with me right now

18:48 Aliensss   
Oh nice! And remember what I said!! 

18:48 Please don't   
Will do, thanks

18:48 Aliensss   
Bye!

\---------------------------------------

19:41 Please don't   
I'm back 

19:41 Aliensss   
AND

19:41 Please don't   
We are a couple? 

19:41 Aliensss   
OHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD

19:41 Aliensss   
HOW DID IT HAPPEN??????????

19:42 Please don't   
I invited him to "our spot" in the park, asked the question, he said he was in love with me, I said I loved him too, we kissed, and now I'm just chilling at his place while he's all happy. 

19:42 Aliensss  
OMG 10/10 

19:42 I Love Tubbs   
OMG AKAAAASHI FINALLY

19:42 I Love Tubbs   
CONGRATS TO YOU BOTHHHHH

19:43 Please don't   
Thank you Kuroo-san

19:43 Please don't   
But I have to go now, thank you for your help. 

18:43 Aliensss   
BYEEEE

18:43 I Love Tubbs  
Bye. 

\---------------------------------------

19:11 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
The level of sass in this chat has dropped as the level of gay has risen. 

19:11 I Love Tubbs   
You're right

19:11 I Love Tubbs   
This all happened after you joined it's better if you go

19:11 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Why is it you every time? 

19:11 The Best Ace   
Hello

19:11 Aliensss   
IWA-CHAN

19:12 The Best Ace   
"Why is it you every time?"

19:12 The Best Ace   
But I have an idea. Maybe we could all meet up in real life to have some fun together? 

19:12 I Love Tubbs   
Good enough, but does Snake have to come? 

19:12 The Best Ace   
Yes? Everyone has to be there. We can even sleepover maybe, at my place though, though it's small. 

19:13 Aliensss   
We can watch Star Wars!!!

19:13 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Oh yeah you love that movie. I almost forgot. I only get reminders that the movie exists like every two hours. 

19:13 I Love Tubbs   
I'm not against Star Wars

19:13 Aliensss  
YEAH YOU BETTER NOT BE

19:13 The Best Ace   
I've seen it like 32 times but I'm willing to rewatch if its the only thing that'll stop Shittykawa from being a pain.

19:14 Tsukishima Kei   
I've never seen it. 

19:14 The Best Ace   
Oh my god no do you realized what you just caused. 

19:14 Aliensss   
YOU DIDN'T SEE STAR WARS WHAT HOW COULD YOU IT'S LIKE THE BEST MOVIE EVER DO YOU EVEN KNOW IM SO HURT THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE UNAWARE OF THE GREATNESS THAT IS STAR WARS

19:14 The Best Ace   
^ called it

19:14 The Best Ace   
He absolutely goes mental about Star Wars. 

19:14 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Okay so we have a plan? I'm free tomorrow.

19:15 Aliensss   
EVERYONE FREE TOMORROW

19:15 I Love Tubbs   
Yeah. 

19:15 The Best Ace   
I am.

19:15 Tsukishima Kei   
Guess so.

19:15 Aliensss  
HEYY NEAT

19:15 Tsukishima Kei   
Well I'm only in because that way I can ruin your lives while y'all are sleeping. 

19:15 Tsukishima Kei   
But feel free to cheer anyway. 

19:15 I Love Tubbs   
Wow Tsukki tone it the fk down

19:15 Tsukishima Kei   
I make no promises.

\---------------------------------------  
[Private chat between I Love Tubbs and Aliensss]

19:17 I Love Tubbs   
Oikawa wanna make a deal?

19:17 Aliensss   
Sure what kinda deal?

19:17 I Love Tubbs   
Tomorrow you confess to Iwaizumi. If you don't, I'm telling him.

19:17 Aliensss   
OK SO I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

19:18 I Love Tubbs   
But I'll confess to Tsukki too tomorrow. If I don't, you're allowed to tell him. 

19:18 Aliensss   
•.•

19:18 Aliensss   
Why the sudden change in heart

19:18 I Love Tubbs   
Bc of Akaashi and Bo hooking up y'know. I wanna be like that 2 with Tsukki and I'm just done with waiting I guess. 

19:18 Aliensss   
…

19:18 Aliensss   
Ok I feel the same

19:18 I Love Tubbs   
So, deal?

19:19 Aliensss   
Deal. 


	5. RUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up and help me clean already."
> 
> Ah. The image of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK AGES GOMEN
> 
> I don't know when the next one will be up, because my mom is taking my iPod all the time and it legit makes me so sad
> 
> I hope y'all like this though!

It was early. The birds were singing in the light of dawn. There weren't much people on the street. But one guy walked there.   
He was young, but looked older because his face wore an expression seldom seen. His face seemed to say one thing: "I am going to do something that can either go awful or fantastic, but I'm just going to do it."   
He was unstoppable, going without watching where he was walking too. He didn't need to, because he had visited the place so often. And when the guy finally reached the door of the building, he sighed once and rung the bell, hopes high. The door was opened by a guy who emitted a grumpy vibe. Although his clothes and hair were well taken care of, his face was more like death warmed up.   
The guy's voice was a bit annoyed when he said: "Oikawa."

Oikawa was prepared. Of course, he wasn't just going to confess right here. That would be horrible. Everyone knew that a doorstep wasn't a great place to confess an undying love. No, first he'd stick around a little, help Iwaizumi or whatever. He'd find the right time eventually. And when that time came he'd strike.   
"Heyyyy Iwa-chan! I'm here to help you clean the house!"

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi would be up so early, even though the others came around 12, at noon. He knew Iwaizumi hated the mere idea of people coming over and thinking his house was dirty. Oikawa just knew for sure that Iwaizumi would dust literally everywhere, "Because the fact that you could hide a corpse in all that mess you have in your room and the police still wouldn't find it doesn't mean I don't want my house to be socially acceptable, Shittykawa."  
So that's why he had came so early. He was so damn grateful for the teensy look of relief on Iwaizumi's face. It was easy to miss, but Oikawa saw it anyway.   
"Hm. You better not be a huge pain in the ass, or I'll kick you out."   
Iwaizumi had never, ever, kicked Oikawa out, but he said it anyway.   
Oikawa thought it was adorable.  
Oikawa placed the Star Wars DVD on the table. He did it carefully, as if it could break any moment. "I have that one as well, you know. You gave me it because you wanted me to be able to watch it any time."  
"Yeah, but that one has less special features than mine. And we just have to watch all the special features! We're dealing with someone who never even watched Star Wars before, Iwa-chan! We have to give it our all!"  
Iwaizumi scoffed slightly. "There's no we. There's just you, a huge Star Wars nerd, who can't stand the fact that not everyone has watched Star Wars."  
Oikawa began rambling again. "It's just so great! So good!"  
"Shut up and help me clean already."   
Ah. The image of love.

Time was ticking. So slowly, yet so fast. Oikawa knew he had to confess before the others arrived, but would there ever be a right time? Was there ever going to be a perfect moment? And what if Iwaizumi would refuse? That would leave Oikawa empty handed, without love and without his best friend. On the other hand, these thoughts would never enable him to fully confess. Two hours down the drain already. Time wasn't going out of his way for a simple confession, after all.  
Oikawa suddenly just knew.   
"Iwa-chaaaan?"   
"What?"  
"Come closer. I've got a secret I wanna tell you!"  
Iwaizumi grumbled. "This better not be one of your shitty pranks."  
Oikawa just knew Iwaizumi would give a grumpy answer.   
However, Iwaizumi came closer to Oikawa, just like he had been told to do. When he was close enough, Oikawa darted towards him a little and grabbed his shoulders. Without even a slight hesitation Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi on the lips. It was a fiery, passionate kiss. A kiss like you would expect from two lovers who had been separated from each other some time. That's how it felt to Oikawa as well. As if they had finally united once again. His heart fluttered when he noticed how Iwaizumi kissed back, didn't distance himself. Iwaizumi tasted like coffee a bit, but it was a nice taste. The kiss lasted for ten seconds or so, when they decided to both pull back. "Oikawa."  
Iwaizumi blushed. It was obvious he tried to look stern, but he failed to do so.  
"I love you, Iwa-chan."  
"I-I might love you too…"  
Oikawa's face was the very image of bliss. Iwaizumi hated himself just a little for thinking it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen.   
"I knew it! Iwa-chan loves me!"  
"J-just shut up and go clean already!"  
"You loveeee meee!"  
"Oh my god I regret it already."  
"RUDE!"

\-----------------------------------------------  
[Conversation between Aliensss and I Love Tubbs]

11:34 Aliensss   
EY ME AND IWA ARE OFFICIAL

11:34 Aliensss   
It's your turn now ;)

11:35 I Love Tubbs   
FUCK


	6. Problems of hosting a sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who gives a damn about Daishou anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil comic-relief chapter. Next chapter: Kurotsuki

Every sleepover is bound to have little arguments. Maybe that's even what actually makes a sleepover fun. However, putting the Sass Squad in one house… It came with a little more problems.

\----------------------------------------

1\. The Selfie Problem.   
It was all Oikawa's fault the Selfie Problem was born anyway. In the short amount of time the guests were together, he had taken over 30 selfies for sure. Unfortunately, everyone reacted different to the camera. 

Iwaizumi was a bit indifferent. Sometimes he'd refuse to take a picture, other times he allowed himself to let Oikawa drag him over to take a picture (which was undoubtedly just because they were newly in love, old Iwaizumi would've kicked the hell out of Oikawa already).  
Akaashi would rather not be photographed, but if it had to be done he was going along, with a bit of grumpiness still showing.  
Tsukishima, however, had a strict "no selfies or I'll break your goddamn neck" policy.   
After both Kuroo and Oikawa actually half broke something (according to them) they stopped with their efforts to get Tsukishima in a selfie.  
Daishou and Kuroo were, unsurprisingly, fans of selfies anyway, partaking in one whenever they could.   
However, that caused new problems. 

"Get out of the picture please," Kuroo said impolite.   
"Nah~," Daishou teased.  
"Get out of the damn picture you bitch!"  
"You can get out yourself~  
It's not like your ugly- OH FUCKING HELL YOURE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"  
"Oh I'm so scared! BITCH NOT THE KNEES!"  
Oikawa tried to stop the fight,but failed horribly.   
Akaashi and Tsukishima just sighed in unison, knowing that this incident wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last either.

\----------------------------------------

2\. The "What are we going to eat?" Problem

"I vote for the one that causes the least arguments," Akaashi sighed.  
"I vote for a Meat Lovers pizza," Kuroo smirked.   
"Margherita," Oikawa retorted.  
"Salami," was Iwaizumi's vote.   
"Hawaiian for sure," Daishou said.  
"Ew, Hawaiian? No one likes Hawaiian," Kuroo yelled.   
"Well, no one likes you as well, but here we are," Daishou replied sharply.   
That earned him an annoyed scream from Kuroo. "Tsukki, you should vote for Meat Lovers as well!"  
Tsukishima scowled after hearing that. "Fuck off, I don't even like pizza. Can't we get fries or whatever?"  
Multiple surprised and somewhat insulted cries echoed through the room. "I'm so sorry for you Tsukki," Kuroo just said afterwards.  
"I'm okay with fries though," Akaashi responded.   
"Me too," Oikawa said.   
"Fries are fine." 

\----------------------------------------

3\. The "What flavor of ice cream are we getting?" Problem

"Strawberry," Tsukishima said without hesitation.  
The flavors of ice cream stretched out in the distance. The six just looked at it in awe.  
"I don't even care if there's going to be an argument anymore, I'm voting for chocolate," Akaashi said, voice a bit tired after dealing with all the fights.   
"Strawberry," Oikawa said, agreeing with Tsukishima.   
"Chocolate," both Kuroo and Iwaizumi said.   
The group turned to Daishou, the only one that hadn't yet given his opinion about the matter.   
"Blood orange," Daishou simply spoke. A little silence fell.   
"Who gives a damn about Daishou anyway," Kuroo then said.  
"Can't we just go Neapolitan?"  
"Neapolitan has vanilla. No one likes vanilla," Kuroo whined.   
"But I'm not getting chocolate," Tsukishima said stubborn, refusing to let his strawberry ice cream go.  
"Let's just get Neapolitan," Akaashi strictly stated.   
"Okay then," Kuroo said, like a child whining after his mom didn't let him have his favorite. 

\----------------------------------------

4.The "Who is going to sleep where?" Problem. 

"I'm sleeping next to Tsukki!"  
Tsukishima just pulled a disgusted face. "I'll sleep as far as possible away from that weirdo."   
Akaashi didn't even talk anymore, just dragging his mattress to a random place. "Rip Akaashi-chan," Oikawa just quietly said before adding a "I'm sleeping next to Iwa-chan!"  
Blushing a little, Iwaizumi nodded softly to give his permission, dragging his mattress next to Oikawa's.   
Daishou placed his mattress far away from Kuroo as well, ending up being close to Tsukishima's mattress.   
"JESUS CHRIST DONT LEAVE ME!"

\----------------------------------------

"It's only just the beginning of the sleepover," Akaashi said numbly.   
Iwaizumi patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, this was my idea."  
"DAISHOU FUCK OFF BITCH!"  
"Let it all just go," Akaashi mumbled.   
"Kuroo, kindly go die and stop calling me Tsukki."  
Akaashi just inhaled before yelling.  
"IF I HEAR ONE FUCKING SOUND YALL BE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
It was safe to say the rest of the hour was a little bit calmer. 


	7. Not yet, Tsukki~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20:30 Aliensss   
> I'm so fk mad how dare you kick each other while STAR WARS is playing. STAR WARS. Y'all shut your bitch ass up now before I'll kill y'all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter is the last you better prepare tf out of yourself
> 
> Btw, soooooo many thanks for the 255 kudos y'all are the best!!

Kuroo was nervous. He had always been the relaxed type, but today he was on edge. His eyes nervously bolted to Tsukishima again. He was so scared that Oikawa might tell the blond anything. After all, Oikawa was already safe. Of course the perfect brunet had a crush that actually liked him back. Kuroo would be happy for him, but his own misfortune overshadowed his happiness. Did Tsukishima like him back? They were always fighting, and although Tsukishima was cold to everyone, he always took a chance to hate on Kuroo. Out of everyone, did Tsukishima really hate him the most? Or was it like the common saying that the ones that loved you hated on you the most, because they didn't know how to handle love?   
Why weren't there clear rules for love? 

The day had been passing way too quick. Hours already gone by, and Kuroo still hadn't said a word to Tsukishima about the whole issue. To increase his chance at success, he needed the right timing, the right words, the right setting. Kuroo had to make his confession work. It had to be grande and definitely romantic as fuck. For once in his life, he had to be flawless. No mistakes allowed. 

With a triumphant smile, Oikawa whipped out the Star Wars DVD. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle. "Let's get ready for some quality television!"  
Oikawa sat down on the couch, pulling Iwaizumi along. Kuroo decided to sit next to Oikawa, leaving three open spots next to him. Please Tsukki, he thought.   
None of the others moved. In the end, Daishou decided to go for the seat in the middle. As soon as he was seated, Akaashi swiftly sat down on Daishou's left, leaving one empty spot next to Kuroo.   
Thank god, Kuroo whispered.   
Tsukishima made sure to sit as far away from Kuroo as possible, but they still sat together. Oikawa squealed audibly when he started the movie, staring at the screen obsessively. Yellow text flashed over the screen. Tsukishima sighed a little. "It's just text?"  
Oikawa didn't even take his eyes off the screen when saying: "Shut up and read." 

\----------------------------------------  
20:22 Tsukishima Kei  
Wtf is up with that hair.

20:22 I Love Tubbs   
Oh Tsukki don't hate on those delicious buns

20:22 Tsukishima Kei   
Fk you, I can do whatever I want.

20:23 I Love Tubbs   
Aw thanks id fuck u 2

20:23 Tsukishima Kei   
Oh my god you're the worst.

20:23 I Love Tubbs   
;)

20:24 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Wow please stop flirting

20:24 Please Don't  
GUYS NO

20:30 Aliensss   
I'm so fk mad how dare you kick each other while STAR WARS is playing. STAR WARS. Y'all shut your bitch ass up now before I'll kill y'all. 

20:30 Tsukishima Kei   
Jesus fucking Christ.

20:30 The Best Ace   
I apologize in advance for more shit Oikawa might say. 

20:31 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
You better do, he's turning psycho

20:31 Tsukishima Kei   
How many times did he even watch this?

20:31 The Best Ace   
Over 70 for sure.

20:31 The Best Ace   
And that's only the first one. 

20:31 Tsukishima Kei   
What the fuck?

20:32 I Love Tubbs   
He loves those movies almost as much as he loves Iwaizumi.

20:33 I Love Tubbs   
Ok you're getting that back 

20:37 Aliensss   
GUYS STOP MESSING AROUND DONT THROW POPCORN FUCK YALL SHUT UPPPPPP

20:37 The Best Ace   
Damn

20:37 Please Don't   
Oikawa

20:38 Tsukishima Kei  
Back at it again

20:38 I Love Tubbs   
With the psycho fanboying

20:38 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
True. 

\----------------------------------------

"All be quiet now," Akaashi said tired. Everyone was laying in bed already, but no one was really quiet. Akaashi's endless patience and endurance was slowly withering. Actually, who was he kidding, he was about to rampage.   
After the popcorn throwing accident he had to go through the selfie problem once more, and even more awful fights. He was dead tired and giving up on life itself, only kept together by the thought that it would be almost over, that he could go back tomorrow. It didn't help that Kuroo was acting really strange and Tsukishima wasn't having it, being even more annoyed and stingy than usual. It was weird, and undoubtedly love related, but to be honest Akaashi was too tired to invest in it. Kuroo had to manage himself. He had already tried to guide Kuroo's eyes away from Tsukishima, dressed in his pajamas, but Akaashi gave up on that long ago, since Kuroo always directed his gaze to Tsukki when he thought Akaashi wasn't looking.   
Man, Kuroo was hopeless. 

"Do you think the aliens are watching us right now?"  
Oikawa's question cut through the silence. Akaashi kinda felt like committing murder right then.   
"Shut the hell up." Oikawa whined a little at Akaashi's comment. "But I really want to knoooow!"  
"I don't," Tsukishima grumbled from under the covers. "C'mon guuuuuuuyyyyys!"   
"Please make him shut up," Akaashi said. "On it," Iwaizumi replied. The sheets ruffled and a soft smooch sounded. Oikawa stuttered a little and mumbled words that went lost halfway.   
After that, the room went silent once again.

It was silent. Kuroo's eyes were looking at the ceiling, yet blind, seeing only darkness. He had broken his promise, it was already past midnight. Kuroo switched on a little flashlight he had brought with him. He looked around the room. Daishou was curled together, like a snake. Akaashi had his head pushed into his pillow, to block out sound. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were hugging in their sleep. And Tsukishima… was looking right at him. The blond's golden eyes held Kuroo's gaze, surprised the older guy, who hadn't expected another one to be awake. "Tsukki?"   
Tsukishima just nodded. He looked a bit tired. "You can't fall asleep as well?" Kuroo's voice was just a soft whisper. Again, just a nod.   
"Shall we go sit downstairs, have a drink?" Surprisingly, another nod, followed by the blond getting out of bed and walking to the door.   
And together they went downstairs.

\----------------------------------------

Kuroo's heart was beating way too loud. He was so insecure. After all, this wasn't part of his plan. His shitty, stupid, yet way too thought out plan. Wasn't it ironic? As usual, life had other plans for him, that he just had to accept. Kuroo was still trying to figure out how the otherwise so stingy Tsukishima had calmly agreed to his offer. It made Kuroo nervous. He knew that whatever would happen now, a confession had to be part of it. This wasn't the best timing ever. It wasn't a stroll under blossoming cherry trees. It wasn't a candlelit dinner. It wasn't a boat trip under the light of the moon. It wasn't perfect. However, romantic comedies were a lie, Kuroo realized. And this was the best timing he would get now. Because, let's be fair, when would a better chance appear? How long would it take before that golden opportunity showed itself? It had to be now. Now or never. 

"Why can't you sleep?" Kuroo was the first to break the silence, again.   
Tsukishima ruffled his blond hair and mumbled a: "That's none of your business." Kuroo should feel taken aback, but he didn't. "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about someone." Did Tsukishima expression change for just a second? "Well, congrats for being in love." Tsukishima's voice was a bit unstable. A little less annoyed. "Don't you want to know who it is?" Kuroo sounded playful, sly. "No," Tsukishima said. "At least play the game with meeeee," Kuroo replied whining. Tsukishima sighed. He opened the fridge, pouring some orange juice into his cup. "You surely don't understand." Kuroo's eyes widened at the sudden words. The blond was still facing the fridge, trembling a little. "You… Forget I said anything."   
"No. What did you mean? What do I fail to understand?"  
Tsukishima turned around now. His face was red. "I said that you had to forget it!" Kuroo showed no hesitation when he said: "And I said no." Tsukishima went silent for a little. "This is stupid. I'm going upstairs again." Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima's hand, his face determined. "Why did you react that weird when I talked about love?" Tsukishima growled softly. "None of your business."  
"No, I think it's all of my business. After all, it was because of what I said, right?"  
Tsukishima, always so calm and condescending, almost yelled: "You're being a fucking nuisance. Let me the hell go!"  
Kuroo didn't. 

"Hey, Tsukki. I've always liked the moon. It's feline like, right?" Tsukishima scowled softly. "You made me like the moon even more," Kuroo continued.   
"Because?" Kuroo laughed a little before responding. "I like you, Tsukki. You were the reason I couldn't fall asleep." Tsukishima eyes widened in surprise. They were golden like a sea of stardust. "Do you like me too," Kuroo asked. "I… fucking hell…you can't just do this." Kuroo smirked. "Is that a yes or a no," he teased.  
"Ok, yes. Jesus Christ, you better feel fucking blessed."  
"I always feel blessed when talking to you."   
Tsukishima's face blushed even more.   
"Fucking hell, let's go upstairs already," he growled.  
"Cursing isn't hiding the fact that you're really shy, you know?"  
"Fuck you."  
"Not yet, Tsukki~"

And, holding hands and all, the two went upstairs. They fell asleep with their hands, and hearts, still entwined. 


	8. Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13:53 I Love Tubbs   
> Update: still 0 chill from Tsukki 
> 
> 13:53 Tsukishima Kei   
> Update: if you don't like it, leave.
> 
> 13:54 Aliensss   
> DAMN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLOSING CHAPTER HYYYPE

13:43 I Love Tubbs   
Man that was the best sleepover ever

13:43 Aliensss   
Ikr

13:43 Please don't   
DO. NOT.

13:44 The Best Ace   
I'm so sorry for you, Akaashi-san

13:44 Tsukishima Kei   
Fk Kuroo and Daishou fighting all the time though.

13:44 Aliensss   
Yeah, you should totes try to keep your husband more in check ;)

13:44 Tsukishima Kei   
I really want to punch you now.

13:45 Please don't   
Guys.

13:45 Aliensss   
Oh yeah gotta keep it down for Akaashi-chan •_•

13:45 I Love Tubbs   
Sorry not sorry Akaashi

13:45 The Best Ace   
Damn, you're not even trying to be nice now.

13:45 I Love Tubbs   
It's useless to fight who I am

13:46 Aliensss   
Man that's deep

13:46 I Love Tubbs   
Well I was about 2 say that I'm an asshole but that comment kinda made me not do it

13:46 Tsukishima Kei   
Kuroo pls

13:46 The Best Ace   
Where is Daishou? I'd expected him to be online right now, but he isn't here?

13:47 I Love Tubbs   
I won't complain 

13:47 Aliensss   
KUROO-CHAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM

13:47 I Love Tubbs   
I didn't do anything wtf are u judging me

13:47 Tsukishima Kei   
Kuroo, did you do anything to Daishou? 

13:47 I Love Tubbs   
Really no

13:48 Aliensss   
Ok it isn't Kuroo-chan then

13:48 The Best Ace   
Wait, y'all trust him?

13:48 Aliensss   
He can't lie to Tsukki-chan ^.^

13:48 Tsukishima Kei   
Tch don't call me that

13:48 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'm here 

13:48 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Don't worry 

13:48 I Love Tubbs   
Oh god no

13:48 Aliensss   
DAISHOU-CHAN

13:49 Tsukishima Kei   
Well, hello I guess.

13:49 Aliensss   
Daishou-chan?

13:49 The Best Ace   
Well then.

13:49 Aliensss   
Anyone knows what's up with that?

13:49 The Best Ace   
I don't think so.

13:49 I Love Tubbs   
Rip

13:49 I Love Tubbs   
Omg did u see the new Sun n Moon trailer?

13:50 Aliensss   
I DID

13:50 Tsukishima Kei   
Me too.

13:50 I Love Tubbs   
LILLIE IS WAIFU CONFIRMED

13:50 Aliensss  
SHE IS

13:50 Tsukishima Kei   
You are all gay wtf

13:50 Tsukishima Kei   
And isn't she like 12?

13:50 Tsukishima Kei   
Plus, she looks like she's just been raped in the trailer cutscene

13:50 I Love Tubbs   
TSUKKI NO

13:50 Aliensss  
THERE GOES MY LOVE

13:50 Tsukishima Kei   
Just imagine the rule 34 art of her

13:50 I Love Tubbs  
TSUKKI PLSSS

13:50 Tsukishima Kei   
Ok I'll stop

13:50 I Love Tubbs  
Thank god

13:50 Aliensss   
I'm also hoping for hot gym leaders

13:51 I Love Tubbs  
True, X/Y lacked the hotness

13:51 Aliensss   
Viola and Korrina are bangable though

13:52 Tsukishima Kei   
And you are still gay

13:52 The Best Ace   
No chill from Tsukishima today 

13:52 I Love Tubbs   
So chill you need to put on the thermostat

13:52 Aliensss   
*angry daichi noises because the thermostat is too high*

13:52 I Love Tubbs   
OH MY GOD

13:52 Tsukishima Kei   
No not the Dadchi memes.

13:53 I Love Tubbs   
I can't believe u don't like Dadchi memes

13:53 Tsukishima Kei   
I was just born unapproved

13:53 I Love Tubbs   
Update: still 0 chill from Tsukki 

13:53 Tsukishima Kei   
Update: if you don't like it, leave.

13:54 Aliensss   
DAMN

13:54 I Love Tubbs   
TSUKKI NO PLS ILY DON'T LEAVE MEEEE

13:54 Aliensss   
Better love story than twilight

13:54 Please don't   
I'm back from hell 

13:54 Please don't   
Aka Bokuto crying over a dead snail on his doorstep 

13:54 I Love Tubbs   
Oh man I'm coming over 

13:54 Tsukishima Kei   
Bye then

13:55 Aliensss   
Farewell brave warriors

\-------------------------------

19:43 I Love Tubbs   
Ok so me and Tsukki found a dorm omg

19:43 Aliensss   
Nice, where?

19:43 I Love Tubbs   
They're called the Mihabara Apartments

19:43 Aliensss   
Oh my god

19:43 Aliensss  
IWA-CHAN AND ME ARE STAYING THERE TOO OMFG IS THIS 4 REAL

19:43 I Love Tubbs   
WHAT NUMBER

19:43 Aliensss  
ROOM 2

19:43 I Love Tubbs   
OK ME AND TSUKKI ARE IN 1 WTF

19:44 Please don't   
No

19:44 Please don't   
Me and Bokuto are in room 3 I can't believe this

19:44 I Love Tubbs   
OH MY GOD

19:44 Aliensss  
OHHHHHH MY GOD WTF

19:44 Aliensss   
I wonder who our extra roommates will be tho?

19:44 I Love Tubbs   
Oh my god you're right there's 3 in one room

19:44 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
…

19:44 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'm staying in those very apartments

19:44 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
Room 1…

19:45 I Love Tubbs   
NO I REFUSE

19:45 Tsukishima Kei   
Please no WTF is this 

19:45 The Best Ace   
I agree with Tsukishima.

19:45 I Love Tubbs   
THERE GOES MY HAPPINESS WITH TSUKKI

19:45 I Love Tubbs   
DOWN THE DRAIN

19:45 Aliensss   
Pls stay alive Kuroo-chan

19:45 Please don't   
I'm just pitying myself right now

19:45 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'm so done right now

19:45 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I don't wanna live with roadkill hair

19:45 I Love Tubbs   
LIKE I WANNA LIVE WITH YOU

19:46 Tsukishima Kei   
Well this dorm is gonna be a fucking blast

19:46 The Best Ace   
Rip Sass Squad  
19:46 Aliensss   
We will keep you alive in our memory

19:46 Tsukishima Kei   
Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great

19:46 Aliensss   
WOW

19:46 The Best Ace   
Savage as fuck.

19:46 Please don't   
Not even this goodbye can go the right way I don't know why I'm even trying with you guys

19:46 I Love Tubbs   
STILL CRYING

19:46 Hiss Hiss Bitches   
I'm not up for this

19:46 Aliensss  
Well then 

19:46 Aliensss   
Sass squad; to be continued

19:46 Please don't   
I don't want this to contine pls 

19:46 Aliensss 

TOO LATE IT'S TO BE CONTINUED THERE'S NO WAY BACK AHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS A TRAP!!!!
> 
> Ok so I'm making a new fic, where we get to see the characters in dorms and all, and I hope y'all are going to like it! Honestly, thank y'all for the support on this, I love all of you!


End file.
